


Coat Check

by NachoDiablo



Series: Dance With Me? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Remus Lupin, if you're a tool, maybe humor as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Remus and Sirius hook up in a club, even though Remus never does this sort of thing. Really.





	

Inspired by an awesome creation from @upthehillart on Tumblr depicting Sirius asking Remus to dance in a club (animated gif version  [ here ](http://upthehillart.tumblr.com/post/156169495827/dance-with-me-sirius-remus-non-gif-version) , plain art version  [ here ](https://upthehillask.tumblr.com/post/156187820336/hi-i-am-so-in-love-with-the-new-art-you-posted-of) ). 

This is a follow-up of “Dance With Me?”, which I suggest you read first if you want context, but if you just want smut, then feel free to charge ahead, no judgement.

 

\-------

Sirius stumbles as Remus pulls him into the coat check, laughing softly as they make their way to a back corner, slipping into a closet that is filled with a collection of unclaimed coats, scarves, mittens, hats, as well as a box full of boots and heels. Remus is a bit shocked at himself, he is never this impulsive, never this cavalier about public displays of intimacy, but then again, he is never this eager, either. 

 

Remus tugs Sirius towards him, tangling their limbs together as they fall back against the wall, frantically tugging at shirt hems, unbuckling belts, clawing at zippers until Sirius has managed to work a hand into Remus’ pants, dipping his long fingers between Remus’ folds and dragging them, sopping wet, up to press against Remus’ swollen clit, moving jerkily as Remus moans, pressing himself into Sirius’ touch.

 

_ “I’m sorry, but if you don’t have a ticket, I can’t just give you that leather duster based on an Instagram photo.” _

 

Remus has his face buried in Sirius’ neck as he tries not to make any noise, but it’s proving to be quite difficult. After all the kissing and grinding and groping, he’s close, he’s so close, but he needs more of- oh, fuck- more of  _ something _ . He turns so that his back is pressed against Sirius’ chest, running his own hand down Sirius’ arm so that his fingers are covering Sirius’, moving them exactly the way he likes it, short, quick, firm strokes, and it’s already too good, but feeling Sirius’ cock pressed against his arse makes it a thousand times better, and hearing Sirius’ breathe in his ear makes him nearly- almost- yes-

 

_ “No, I would not like to dance with you. Because I am trying to do my job, that’s why, and my girlfriend happens to be that six-foot-three bouncer over there, so if you don’t mind-” _

 

Remus struggles to keep himself upright as he comes, flooding his pants as he grits his teeth to keep from calling out. He slides their hands slowly out of his pants, turning around to face Sirius. He attempts to drop Sirius’ hand, but Sirius keeps them intertwined, pulling their fingers up to his lips and sucking on them hotly, his silver eyes boring into Remus’ amber ones. Remus inhales sharply, pulling Sirius in for a searing kiss, tasting himself on Sirius’ tongue, and before either of them know what’s happening, Remus has pushed Sirius down so that he’s lying on his back, nestled on top of a perfectly hideous purple down coat, and Remus has Sirius’ jeans and pants pulled down to his knees.

 

_ “Excuse me, you are supposed to put money into the tip jar, not take it out of the tip jar. Did you think I wouldn’t see? It’s two feet away from my face, you twat.” _

 

Remus has his mouth around Sirius’ cock, angling so that he can take as much of it down his throat as possible, gripping Sirius’ hips to keep him from bucking upwards. Sirius has his fingers ensnarled in Remus’ hair as he presses his lips together tightly to keep from making a sound. Remus can’t believe this is happening, can’t believe that he’s blowing some bloke he just met in a closet with the coat check lady right outside the door, only ten or so feet away, and for once he is grateful that the thumping music of the club is so loud, drowning out their quiet sighs and muffled groans.

 

_ “No, I cannot sell you that faux mink stole. I don’t care if there’s an extra thirty quid in it for me. Honestly, you need to start carrying around more pocket money if you ever want to be successful at bribing people.” _

 

Sirius looks beautiful, cheeks flushed, hair mussed, looking down at Remus in wonderment as he runs his tongue along the underside of Sirius’ cock before sucking hotly on the head, using a light touch of his teeth to make Sirius shudder. Remus loves seeing Sirius like this, loves knowing that Sirius is this gone because of him, but he wants more, wants Sirius to let go completely, wants him to never be able to walk past a coat check again without getting a raging erection at this memory. Remus raises two fingers towards Sirius’ mouth, slipping them past his lips, chapped from being nibbled all evening, letting Sirius suck on them, getting them nice and slick, before dragging them slowly from Sirius’ mouth and moving them down to circle the tight pucker of Sirius’ hole, causing Sirius to gasp sharply-

 

_ “Look, I don’t know what to tell you. You gave me ticket number thirty six, this is the coat that goes with that ticket. If this is not your coat, perhaps you- no, I do not remember you from when you came in four hours ago, I’ve handled about two hundred coats in that time-” _

 

Remus slowly works one finger, then two, inside of Sirius, still sucking on his cock fervently, licking it from root to tip, teasing the slit with his tongue, scraping his teeth lightly along the shaft. Remus thrusts his fingers in and out, crooking the digits, testing out various angles, going a bit deeper, then a bit to the left-

 

“Augh!” Sirius’ eyes widen as he clamps a hand over his mouth to stifle the hoarse scream threatening to explode from his throat as Remus hits his target. Sirius falls backwards so that he’s pushed up on his elbows, his head thrown back as he tries desperately not to buck his hips too wildly. His chest is heaving, his fists are gripping that hideous purple coat so tightly that Remus suspects he might be tearing at the cheap fabric. Remus abandons his teasing, taking all of Sirius into his mouth, feeling the head of Sirius’ cock hit the back of his throat, using his free hand to nudge at Sirius’ hips gently, encouraging Sirius to thrust into him, and Sirius does, losing all inhibition as he fucks Remus’ throat, spreading his legs as wide as they can go with those jeans still tangled around his shins-

 

_ “If you had come here with fifty quid in your jacket pocket, it’d still be in there. Seeing as your pocket is empty, you clearly did not come here with fifty quid in it. If you’ve got a problem with that, take it up with the manager, but only if you’re prepared to be added to our banned patrons list.” _

 

Remus thinks that Sirius looks perfectly gorgeous like this, completely undone, writhing beneath him without a shred of self consciousness. Sirius holds his breath as he comes, hot and thick down Remus’ throat, clenching his teeth as he rides out the aftershock, shuddering as Remus slowly slides his fingers out of him. Remus wipes his hand on the purple coat before standing up so that Sirius can pull up his pants and jeans with shaking hands, adjusting his own attire as Sirius gets up as well. Sirius is still breathing heavily as he sneaks a hand around Remus’ neck, moving in for a slow, gentle kiss, a kiss that makes Remus lightheaded all over again.

 

_ “Oh, for fuck’s sake, if you’re going to be sick, go to the loo! Get the hell away from my waste basket!” _

 

Sirius is smirking at him, one eyebrow raised. “Is there a classy way to get out of this situation, d’you think?”

 

Remus rolls his eyes, even as he feels his face flush a bit. He can’t believe what just happened, but what’s even stranger is that he can’t believe how completely comfortable he is, about to humiliate himself and possibly get his arse beat by a bouncer. Looking at Sirius’ face, that confident grin brushed with a bit of humility, those silver eyes meeting his, shining with humor, Remus can’t bring himself to regret anything that’s happened so far this evening.

 

“Well, let’s just go and be done with it.” Remus squares his shoulders and throws open the door, striding out of the closet with Sirius close behind him.

 

“Augh!” The coat check lady lets out a shriek as she turns around, eyes wide as she sees the two blokes emerging from her lost and found closet, looking mostly defiant, but a bit sheepish as well.

 

“Er, I don’t suppose I could use some of that hand sanitizer?” Coat check lady does not say a word as Remus carefully reaches behind her to pump some of the hand sanitizer into his palm, rubbing his hands together briskly as Sirius shakes with repressed laughter behind him.

 

Her eyes narrow, and Remus can practically see smoke streaming out of her ears, but before she can open her mouth to holler at them, Sirius has deftly pulled a fifty pound note from his wallet, casually rolling it up and sliding it into the tip jar.

 

“We’ll just consider ourselves added to your banned patrons list then, shall we?” Sirius winks as he grabs Remus’ hand, pulling him out from behind the counter and walking him briskly out the front entrance, not slowing down until they’re three blocks away from the club. 

 

Once they’re at a safe distance, Sirius leans against a brick building and starts laughing, tears streaming down his face. Remus is laughing as well, leaning next to Sirius, burying his face in his hands.

 

“I don’t … I’ve never done that before.”

 

Sirius grins wickedly. “Really? Never? You could have fooled me.”

 

Remus scowls, punching Sirius on the arm. “You tosser, you know what I meant. Oh, fuck, my friends are going to kill me. I’ve got to text them and let the gang know where I’m at.”

 

He pulls out his cell phone, but before he can shoot off a text, Sirius reaches out tentatively, placing a hand over Remus’.

 

“There’s a twenty four hour coffee shop over there on the corner. Why don’t you tell them you’ll be waiting there whenever they get out of the club?”

 

Remus is a bit taken aback. He’s had fun tonight, and he’s fairly sure Sirius has enjoyed himself as well, and certainly, Sirius had said that he wanted to take Remus out on a real date, but that could have just been a line, even though it didn’t  _ seem _ like a line, and Sirius doesn’t seem like the sort who’d use flattery to get into a bloke’s pants, not that he’d  _ need _ to use flattery, with the way he-

 

Remus stops his mind from wandering too far into outer space as he takes a deep breath, looking Sirius in the eye. “I’d like that. If you want.”

 

Sirius is beaming now, making Remus stomach flutter once again. “I’d still like to take you out on a proper date, Remus, but … I’m not quite ready for this improper date to end just yet.”

 

Remus is smiling back at him, ducking his head a bit. He threads his fingers through Sirius’ and allows himself to be lead across the street into the warm, quiet cafe. As they stand in line, chatting idly and debating which pastry to split from the case. Remus casually glances around to make note of the storage closet’s location.

  
Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hit me up @nachodiablo on Tumblr.


End file.
